


Chance Meeting

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: During a boring diplomatic function StarChild meets someone who will change his life forever~





	1. Chapter 1

StarChild was already bored. He was stuck attending a tedious diplomatic function for welcoming ambassadors from Jendell. One of the many times when he hated the obligations that came with being royalty. The Jendellians were pleasant enough. Kind, generous and their metallic markings were fascinating. But all in all he would rather be anywhere else. A particularly unique laugh snapped him out of his daze. Well..at least  _someone_  was having fun. His eyes darted around in an attempt to find out where the laugh came from. He was definitely not prepared for what he would find. 

He was  _gorgeous._  He stood a few feet away, talking to one of the Council members with a wine glass in his hand. The metallic silver and blue around his eyes was perfectly offset by his white face and black lips. He wore the typical Jendellian garb, complete with a long shimmering silver cape to signify him as upper class. So unusual by KISSterian standards but on him it worked so well. When he laughed again it sent a shiver up StarChild’s spine. It annoyed everyone else around him. To him it was music. He had to meet him. Speak to him. Somehow.

“I see you have found the Prince of Jendell.” the Elder’s voice said from behind the enamored StarChild, startling him. He  _really_  hated when she did that. Her words however immediately caught his attention. “The..Prince..?” The Elder nodded and smiled. “Why don’t I introduce you? Perhaps you can find some common ground.” He hardly needed her urging to make an approach but it certainly made everything marvelously convenient. As well as slightly less awkward. 

As the Elder escorted him over, his face began to heat up. His breaths became shorter and his heart felt as if it was hammering in his chest. ‘ _What is this feeling?’_ he thought to himself. _‘Why do I desire more?'_ The Council member noticed their approach, his anxious expression immediately changing to one of intense relief. With a nod the Elder give him her permission to leave. “Entertaining in your own unique ways I see..” she addressed the Prince, who still had an amused look on his face. StarChild covered his growing smile with his hand. Something told him the Prince delighted in annoying those in authority. 

“What can I say? The guy was borin’ me so I had to make my own fun!” The Prince let out a high pitched laugh that made the Elder visibly wince. She quickly grabbed StarChild by the arms and pulled him over to switch positions with her. “Perhaps someone closer to your own age will not bore you so quickly? Have fun, children.” And with that she was gone. Leaving him with the Prince.  _Alone._

StarChild stood there frozen, too timid to even look the Prince in the eye. “Aren’t you a pretty one~” he heard that beautifully accented voice say. Chancing a brief look up his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. The Prince had a blatantly lecherous grin on his face as he admired StarChild’s body. Those eyes that sparkled like the heavens were undressing him as he stood there..and he found himself enjoying it. When their eyes met all of the air seemed to leave his lungs. “You can call me Ace, pretty Starshine~ Why don’t we get outta here and find some ‘entertainment’ elsewhere~?”

_Starshine?_

He liked that name. He liked Ace. A lot. He smiled shyly and held out his hand for Ace to take. “I…I think I’d like that very much~” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more intimate between SpaceMan and StarChild~

When Ace took StarChild’s hand they both felt it. The sparks of instant attraction. In this case they were literal. At StarChild’s bewildered expression Ace laughed. “Don’t you worry your curly little head about that, Starshine. It’s a good thing on Jendell..trust me. You can shock me any time you like~” he said with a wink.

_The things he says.._

StarChild turned away shyly, feeling his face heat up again. What was happening to him? He never felt this awkward or tongue tied with anyone else. Did this handsome man from Jendell have that much of an effect on him after just meeting him? The answer was a resounding  **yes.**  He felt Ace’s hand curve around his cheek, gently turning his head back to face him. “It’s really cute how shy you are~” The Prince’s thumb slowly stroked his lips making him gasp. “Y’know the first thing that drew me to ya was those luscious red lips. I bet there’s real good kissin’ to be had with those~” StarChild could only nod and close his eyes. Of course he would let Ace kiss him. There was absolutely nothing he desired more. 

No words could possibly describe the feeling of Ace’s kiss. Euphoria perhaps? A pleasant warm sensation shot through his entire body the moment their lips connected. He could  _taste_  the electricity on Ace’s tongue as it explored his mouth. He barely registered Ace’s arm snaking itself around his waist and bringing their bodies closer together. He in turn draped his arms over Ace’s shoulders, burying his fingers in that soft mane of hair. The only thing that finally separated them was the need for air. They kept their faces only a breath apart, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. “I can see the whole galaxy..” StarChild brushed Ace’s bangs away from his eyes, which only seemed to sparkle more at the praise. “Thought  _I_ was supposed to be charmin’ _you_ ~” Ace grinned, panting softly from their kiss. 

Still holding StarChild by the waist he moved him back against the balcony wall and pinned an arm above his head, hungrily pressing his lips to his Starshine’s throat.  _“Accce~~”_  StarChild moaned, exposing more of his neck..and the Prince was more than willing to accept what was offered. “I love how you say my name, sweet thing~” He licked at StarChild’s racing pulsepoint before sucking on the skin hard enough to leave an obvious mark. The lewd sounds that flowed from those lovely lips were such music to his ears. “I want all of KISSteria to know that you belong to me now~” StarChild gazed at him, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “I  _want_ to belong to you..” he purred, pressing kisses to Ace’s jawline. “Take me..take me to Jendell~” Ace let out another one of his signature laughs as he wrapped his new lover’s legs around his waist. “It’s a long trip, baby..but we got all night to get there~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! There's only 2 parts now but I may add more later~ If you wanna talk KISS come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
